yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conner Blake
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Eiji Kamakura | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = June 10th | deathdate = | age = 11-14 (Original Series) 15-17 (GX Series) 18-19 (5ds and Arc Revolution Series) | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = A | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = Domino Middle School Duel Academy | dormitory = Slifer Red | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = Team 5D | deck = Darkus Warrior Deck | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Julián Rebolledo | ja_voice = Kiyotaka Furushima | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Conner Blake known as Eiji Kamakura in the manga and Japanese version, is one of the main characters in Duel Monsters. An Powerful Duelist originally obsessed being better then anyone before reformed by His Childhood Friend Leo Adam Design Appearance Personality Conner was originally very bitter, wanting to be the best That he can be in Duel Monster He was power-hungry and self-serving. His only goal in life became better then anyone else such as beating his old friends Dylan Atlas in a devastating manner during the Duel between them and would usurp control over the Kaiba Corporation from Kaiba Family for his own benefit However, He uses to be a kind and friendly person who cared about other and was a happy child when he was young and was very close to Leo Dylan and Mack and always eager to duel before an Incident involving Lincoln Kaiba happened causing him to become cold and bitter unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. Leo would point out his obsession being better and gain power would become his biggest flaws and stated He would be betrayed by others. After Leo defeated him and Seto Kaiba took back control over KaibaCorp from Conner and was betrayed by the organization he works for. He finally realized the error of his way and begin to warm up to being with Leo and others and friendly term with others once again. He becomes remorseful and partially guilty for how Dylan took a darker path because of him wished to make thing right again. Abilities Etymology Biography Original Series GX Series Seven Stars Turbo Dueling Grand Prix Tournament Society of Light Dimension World Darkness 5D Series Fortune Cup Dark Signers Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Crash Town World Racing Grand Prix Ark Cradle Duel Revolution Series Relationships Leo Adam Dylan Atlas Mack Hangan Other appearances Deck Conner original deck compose of "Blackwing" Deck, primarily focused on swarm and beatdown tactics. He mainly uses cards such as "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" and "Rendering Tuning" to easily Synchro Summon his ace monsters, "Blackwing Armor Master" and later his "Black-Winged Dragon". He also uses cards like "Down Force" and "Trap Stun" to prevent his opponent's Trap Cards from disrupting his strategies. Later He began to used a Darkus Deck which compose majority Dark Attribute Monster and Warrior Beast Winged Beast and Fiend type monster He Later combine his Darkus Deck with his Blackwing Deck. Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male